


Luck of the Draw

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Series: Anime one shots [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 07:23:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15165548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: Riza’s illness has led to her meeting a genuine and handsome man...in a way she never expected.





	Luck of the Draw

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this based on an AU I found on the tumbles! I love this ship a lot and could write them in a thousand different ways.

Riza Hawkeye considered herself lucky. She had a great life complete with an amazing job and Hayate, one of the most wonderful dogs in the world. 

 

But everything was thrown for a loop when she received her  _ diagnosis _ . 

 

“I’m sorry, Riza. It looks bad.” Her Home Doctor, Jean Havoc tried his best to sound upbeat. “But don’t despair. If you participate in this novel therapy, there’s a chance it’ll go into remission!” 

 

This news excited Riza and she agreed. It’s been a month and her initial paperwork has gone through. Today was the day of the appointment with the doctor developing the therapy needed.

 

She got to the doctor’s office early, trying to quell her nervous butterflies. Due to the amount of time on her hands, she stopped in the cafeteria getting a table with no trouble. As she was reading and eating her lunch, people started filling in around her. 

 

“Could I sit there? The rest of the tables are full.” A rather  _ handsome  _ man stood before her. 

 

“Of course!” Riza attempted to calm her racing heart. She didn’t want to sound too excited. 

 

“I couldn’t not sit with a beautiful lady such as yourself. I’m sorry to intrude like this though. You seemed to be having a nice time...on your own.” 

 

“I am glad you pulled me away from such a great book.” She teased him, testing his funny bone. He laughed.

 

“Alright alright you got me.” 

 

As the conversation got more comfortable, Riza tried not to look too much like she was enjoying his company. He was bright, genuine enough and attractive with his short dark hair and piercing eyes. 

 

Their time was cut short when his work phone rang. He apologized and answered the call. Riza took the opportunity to glance towards the clock and realized how much time had passed. 

 

They both got up at the same time and after a moment noticing that they were headed in the same direction, it became a chance to walk together. Turned out the man was a doctor in the hospital next door. Riza was grateful for longer small talk to take her mind off the reason she came in the first place. 

 

Once inside the hospital, a young doctor approached them and asked him for a moment of his time. He apologized to her once more, and flashed her a well-meaning grin. He took a moment’s pause and Riza could have sworn he was going to say something else but the situation’s urgency pulled him away. 

 

Riza headed to the waiting room, trying to quell the butterflies of a different kind. She laughed softly at the doctor’s surname, a small smile appearing on her face for the first time in months. 

 

After a few moments she was called for her appointment. She walked into what looked like an office. 

There were several knick knacks on the desktop from photos of an older woman (maybe a mother or an aunt) to a name placard. Riza spent a good amount of time studying the room, learning as much as she could. She jumped when the door opened. But instantly her entire being relaxed as she heard his voice.

 

“I believe we were just acquainted. I’m Dr. Roy Mustang.” He smiled, reaching for her hand.

  
  



End file.
